


Sleepovers and Love Confessions

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal sleepover with Nyota and Gaila. And then they facetimed his boyfriend.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Sleepovers and Love Confessions

“Jim, I am going to end your  _ life _ .” Nyota growled.

“Because the bottle for the black nail polish was red?” Jim laughed, settling the lid back on the nail polish. “We can remove that easily.”

“It’s Orion polish, actually.” Gaila cut in as she painted Jim’s toes a lovely shade of gold. “It doesn’t remove like Terran polish. I have a bottle of the remover somewhere, but it smells like hellfire, so Nyota, you might just want to keep the black.”

“I cannot keep the black!” Nyota said. “I have a date tomorrow.”

“Wow, romantic attraction.” Gaila deadpanned. “Wonder what that feels like.”

“There is such a thing as a PADD. Search it up.” Jim wiggled his toes as Gaila finished them. “So, where’s the remover?”

Gaila groaned as she got up to remove it from her closet. “It smells terrible, Jim. I know you have sensory issues.”

“I can deal with it so Ny doesn’t slit my throat. Despite her best efforts I am going to become a Starship captain.”

“Not if you continue being a prick.” Nyota said.

“Don’t be mean to him! He’s babey.” Gaila joked.

“Yeah, I’m  _ sure _ .” Nyota said. “The same way I’m  _ sure _ that he confesses to Spock in a gentle loving way.”

“I did!” the girls shook their heads in doubt. “Fine, I yelled it from the roof of the sciences building.”

Gaila snorted as she began to wipe the polish off of Nyota’s nails. “Jesus Christ, really glad you didn’t have any romantic attraction to me.”

“Nope. Friends with benefits talk is outlawed during sleepovers.”

“You guys live together.”

“Shhh.” Gaila said.

“It’s only a sleepover if another person is here.” Nyota said.

“Who the  _ fuck _ decides that?”

“You don’t have things like that with Leonard?” Gaila asked.

“No! It’s a sleepover every night.”

“Maybe it’s due to his overwhelming lack of friends.” Nyota teased.

“We have all the same friends.” Jim said, shoving Nyota playfully. “Name one friend you have that I don’t.”

“Christine finds you obnoxious. So does T’Pring.”

“Ah ah ah.” Jim waggled his finger in the air. “Those are your girlfriends. I said friends.”

“All good relationships are based on friendship.” Gaila said as she started to apply red nail polish to Nyota’s hands. “Even I know this. I mean, Spock and you were friends for  _ forever _ before you gathered your shit together.”

“I’ve known him for six months.”

“The tension was there from the start.”

“I’ve been friendly with him for four.”

“Too. Damn. Long.” Gaila punctuates her words with swipes of the polish brush.

“We’ve been together for two!”

“We get it Jim. You’re gay for my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Gaila and Jim complained in unison.

“Sure. My other best friends. But Spock is my main best friend, and that isn’t changing.”

“You, Nyota Uhura, are a dick.” Gaila said, jabbing the brush at her.

“Aw, Standard insults don’t work on her.” Jim said, trying to braid Gaila’s finicky curly hair. “You gotta insult her in an alien language.”

“Peta’Q!” Gaila spat at Nyota jokingly. Nyota placed a hand over her chest and gasped mockingly.

“You wound me!” she said, before grinning again. “We should dance.”

“No.” Jim said, knowing full well that she would record it and send it to the group chat.

“I bet after one shot you’ll be dancing better than an Ulimed Flobberworm.” Gaila said, pulling a bottle of some alcohol that wasn’t Terran out of her closet.

“That’s not sythale.” Nyota said.

“Two much of a good girl?” Gaila said, laying out three glasses but pretending to remove the third.

“Hell no, pour up.”

Jim laughed, graciously accepting his glass. “Computer, play Gaila, Jim, and Nyota’s dance playlist.”

All of them may have had a weakness for classical pop. It wasn’t their fault that Britney Spears was iconic, especially after she was allowed to be herself.

“Fuck yeah!” Gaila said, grabbing Jim’s hips and forcing him to dance on her terms.

“You’re going to make Spock jealous.” Nyota said, softly moving her own hips.

“Let’s call him!” Gaila said excitedly.

“No!” Jim and Nyota yelled.

“This only hurts you, Gaila. He’s with Christine and T’Pring. They’re also having a girls night out.”

“Oh god he must feel like a third wheel.” Gaila said. “We have to save him.”

“He’s going to faint at Jim’s appearance.” Nyota said. She was not wrong. Jim had unbuttoned the first few buttons of the blue shirt he wore, and, as always, he wore jeans, but his were much too tight for him to wear every day. His hair was pleasantly mussed, and he wore soft gold hoop earrings.

“God, I almost did.” Gaila said. “Spock better watch out.”

“I am not leaving Spock.” Jim said. “I am utterly and hopelessly in love with him, and no matter how good the sex is, I wouldn’t leave him.”

“Well, you’re drunk if you can’t tell the aromantic girl is joking about dating you. However… Nyota pressed the call button and Spock heard all that.”

“Holy- kill me now.” Jim flopped into Gaila’s bed and tried to smother himself with the pillow.

“It’s cute!” Nyota said. “Christine and T’Pring think so! And Spock’s bright green.”

“Oh  _ god _ .” Jim groaned. “Everyone leave so I can talk to Spock alone.”

“Baby, you  _ cannot _ talk to boys.” Gaila said.

“You really can’t.”

“This is really…”

“They… do not understand privacy.” Spock said, and Jim thought about how Nyota, Gaila, and Christine had  _ definitely _ stalked some of their dates. He laughed.

“They really don’t.”

“Do you mean it?”

“That I love you?” Jim asked, looking up at the screen. Spock nodded. “Yeah. I really do.”

“I love you too.”

The girls all squealed, which was a noise that Jim did not think should be possible for a human to make.


End file.
